Utente:DSegno92
[[:Categoria:Main|Qualcosa su di me]] Fan della Disney da tutta una vita! Ho visto tutti i classici e un sacco del resto, e leggo parecchi fumetti. Ho ancora qualcosa da mettermi in pari, ma sono sempre all'opera per quello. Questa wiki mi ha aiutato un sacco, e voglio ripagare il favore il più possibile. P.S.: preferisco la vecchia scuola, quando i canoni morali e sociali erano meno restrittivi. Non per cattiveria, solo certe volte non addolcire la pillola aiuta. [[:Categoria:PaperPedia Wiki|Banda Disney]] * [[Walt Disney|Walter Elias Disney]] * [[The Walt Disney Company]] * [[The Walt Disney Company Italia]] * [[Canoni Disney]] [[:Categoria:Personaggi|Personaggi]] I Sensazionali Sei * [[Topolino]] * [[Paperino]] * [[Pippo]] * [[Minni]] * [[Paperina]] * [[Pluto]] * [[Oswald il coniglio fortunato|Oswald il Coniglio Fortunato]] * [[Pietro Gambadilegno]] Universo dei Topi * [[Tip e Tap]] * [[Topolinda De Topey|Topolinda de' Topey]] * [[Max Goof]] * [[Gilberto de Pippis|Gilberto de' Pippis]] * [[Indiana Pipps]] * [[Tognone]] * [[Orazio Cavezza]] * [[Clarabella]] * [[Eta Beta]] * [[Flip]] * [[Gancio|Gancio il Dritto]] * [[Bruto]] * [[Nocciola]] * [[Commissario Basettoni]] * [[Petulia|Petulia Basettoni]] * [[Ispettore Manetta]] * [[Ispettore Rock Sassi]] * [[Professor Zapotec]] * [[Professor Marlin]] * [[Professor Enigm]] * [[Atomino Bip Bip]] * [[Eurasia Tost]] * [[Gloria (Glory-Bee)|Glory-Bee]] * [[Musone]] * [[Oscar Boom]] * [[Patrizio Porcelli]] * [[Patrizia Porcelli]] * [[Ser Lock]] * [[Zenobia]] * [[Trudy|Trudy van Tubb]] * [[PJ|P.J]]. * [[Pierino e Pieretto]] * [[Plottigat]] * [[Sgrinfia]] * [[Ciccia]] * [[Macchia Nera]] * [[Topesio]] * [[Spennacchiotto]] * [[Dottor Kranz]] * [[Giuseppe Tubi]] * [[Pirata Orango]] * [[Spia Poeta]] * [[Eli Squick]] * [[Silvestro Lupo]] * [[Piedidolci]] Universo dei Paperi * [[Albero genealogico dei Paperi]] * [[Famiglia Duck]] * [[Famiglia Coot]] * [[Clan de' Paperoni]] * [[Qui, Quo, Qua]] * [[Gastone Paperone]] * [[Paperoga]] * [[Pennino]] * [[Malachia]] * [[Gloria|Glória]] * [[Bum Bum Ghigno]] * [[Bolivar]] * [[Chiquita]] * [[Cornelius Coot]] * [[Nonna Papera|Elvira "Nonna Papera" Coot]] * [[Ciccio|Ciccio dell'Oca]] * [[Moby Duck]] * [[Emy, Ely, Evy|Ely, Emy, Evy]] * [[Paperon de' Paperoni]] * [[Battista]] * [[Miss Paperett|Emily Paperett]] * [[Doretta Doremì]] * [[Paperetta Yè-Yè]] * [[Brigitta McBridge]] * [[Filo Sganga]] * [[Pico de Paperis|Pico de' Paperis]] * [[Archimede Pitagorico]] * [[Edi]] * [[Genialina Edy Son]] * [[Meo Porcello]] * [[Dinamite Bla|]][[Meo Porcello|Dinamite Bla]] * [[Umperio Bogarto]] * [[Ok Quack]] * [[Reginella]] * [[José Carioca]] * [[Panchito Pistoles]] * [[Señor Martinez]] * [[Aracuan]] * [[Giovani Marmotte]] * [[Gran Mogol]] * [[Cavillo Busillis]] * [[Little Gum]] * [[Amelia|Amelia de' Spell]] * [[Banda Bassotti]] * [[Ottoperotto]] * [[John Davison Rockerduck]] * [[Lusky]] * [[Cuordipietra Famedoro]] * [[Arpine Lusène]] * [[Mr. Jones|Jimmy Jones]] * [[Anacleto Mitraglia]] * [[Rebo]] * [[Gongoro]] * [[Whiskerville|Clan Whiskerville]] * [[Cappello d'Oro]] * [[Paperino Paperotto]] * [[Mac Paperin]] * [[Galline quadrate|Gallina quadrata]] Altri personaggi * [[Cip & Ciop]] * [[Humphrey l'orso|Orso Onofrio]] * [[Ezechiele Lupo]] * [[Lupetto]] [[:Categoria:Oggetti|Oggetti]] * [[313]] * [[Numero Uno]] * [[Marchio P.d.P.]] * [[Industrie P.d.P.]] * [[Fortuna di Paperon de' Paperoni]] * [[Tesori di Paperon de' Paperoni]] * [[Industrie RK]] * [[Manuale delle Giovani Marmotte]] [[:Categoria:Luoghi|Luoghi]] * [[Universo Disney]] * [[Calisota]] * [[Universo dei topi|Universo dei Topi]] * [[Topolinia]] * [[Universo dei paperi|Universo dei Paperi]] * [[Paperopoli]] * [[Ocopoli]] * [[Quack Town]] [[:Categoria:Storie|Fumetti]] * [[Carl Barks]] * [[Pitture di Carl Barks]] * [[Don Rosa]] * [[Don Rosa Library|The Don Rosa Library]] * [[Giorgio Cavazzano]] * [[Giovan Battista Carpi]] * [[Guido Martina]] * [[Topolino (libretto)]] Topolino e... * [[Topolino e il mistero dell'uomo nuvola|Il mistero dell'uomo nuvola]] * [[Topolino e la dimensione Delta|La dimensione Delta]] * [[Topolino e il mistero di Macchia Nera|Il mistero di Macchia Nera]] * [[Topolino e il doppio segreto di Macchia Nera|Il doppio segreto di Macchia Nera]] * [[Topolino agente della polizia segreta|Agente della polizia segreta]] * [[Topolino nella casa dei fantasmi|Nella casa dei fantasmi]] * [[Topolino agente di pubblicità|Agente di pubblicità]] * [[Topolino all'età della pietra|All'età della pietra]] * [[Topolino e Bip-Bip alle sorgenti mongole|Alle sorgenti mongole]] * [[Topolino giornalista|Giornalista]] * [[Topolino in: "Ho sposato una strega"|Ho sposato una strega]] * [[Topolino in: "Ho sposato una strega"/pdf|Ho sposato una strega/pdf]] * [[Topolino e il bel gagà|Il bel gagà]] * [[Topolino e il deserto del nulla|Il deserto del nulla]] * [[Topolino contro Topolino|Contro Topolino]] * [[Topolino e il gorilla Spettro|Il gorilla Spettro]] * [[Topolino e il mistero della voce spezzata|Il mistero della voce spezzata]] * [[Topolino e il mistero delle collane|Il mistero delle collane]] * [[Topolino e il misterioso "S" flagello dei mari|Il misterioso "S", flagello dei mari]] * [[Topolino e il mondo che verrà|Il mondo che verrà]] * I[[Topolino e il surreale viaggio nel destino|l surreale viaggio nel destino]] * [[Topolino e il surreale viaggio nel destino/pdf|Il surreale viaggio nel destino/pdf]] * [[Eta Beta e il tesoro di Mook|Il tesoro di Mook]] * [[Topolino imperatore della Calidornia|Imperatore della Calidornia]] * [[Topolino contro il gatto Nip|In guerra col Gatto Nip]] * [[Topolino e l'anello di Re Mida|L'anello di Re Mida]] * [[Topolino e l'illusionista|L'illusionista]] * [[Topolino e l'isola Neraperla|L'isola Neraperla]] * [[Topolino e l'unghia di Kalì|L'unghia di Kalì]] * [[Topolino e l'uomo di Altacraz|L'uomo di Altacraz]] * [[Topolino e la banda dei piombatori|La banda dei piombatori]] * [[Topolino e la banda della scimitarra|La banda della scimitarra]] * [[Topolino e la collana Chirikawa|La collana Chirikawa]] * [[La marea dei secoli]] * [[Topolino e la rapina del millennio|La rapina del millennio]] * [[Topolino e la spada invincibile|La spada invincibile]] * [[Topolino e la spada del tempo|La spada del tempo]] * [[Topolino e lo struzzo Oscar|Lo struzzo Oscar]] * [[Topolino e Orazio nel castello incantato|Nel castello incantato]] * [[Topolino nell'isola misteriosa|Nell'isola misteriosa]] * [[Topolino nella valle dell'incanto|Nella valle dell'incanto]] * [[Topolino nella valle infernale|Nella valle infernale]] * [[Topolino e Piedidolci cavallo da corsa|Piedidolci cavallo da corsa]] * [[Topolino sosia di Re Sorcio|Sosia di Re Sorcio]] * [[Topolino vince Spaccafuoco|Vince Spaccafuoco]] Paperino e... * [[Paperino e l'oro del pirata|L'oro del pirata]] * [[Paolino Paperino e il mistero di Marte|Il mistero di Marte]] * [[Paperino contro l'uomo d'oro|Contro l'uomo d'oro]] * [[Paperino... da Paperopoli a Lillehammer|Da Paperopoli a Lillehammer]] * [[Paperino floricultore|Floricultore]] * [[Paperino e i buoni propositi|I buoni propositi]] * [[Paperino e i pasticci... di zucca|I pasticci...di zucca]] * [[Paperino e i proponimenti segreti|I proponimenti segreti]] * [[Paperino e il cimiero vichingo|Il cimiero vichingo]] * [[Paperino e le carte perdute di Colombo|Le carte perdute di Colombo]] * [[Paperino e il fantasma della grotta|Il fantasma della grotta]] * [[Paperino e il genio del compleanno|Il genio del compleanno]] * [[Paperino e il mistero degli Incas|Il mistero degli Incas]] * [[Paperino e il ritorno a Testaquadra|Il ritorno a Testaquadra]] * [[Paperino il papero che cadde sulla Terra|Il papero che cadde sulla Terra]] * [[Paperino – Il papero del passato e del futuro|Il papero del passato e del futuro]] * [[Paperino e il pesce d'aprile|Il Pesce d'Aprile]] * [[Paperino e il sentiero dell'unicorno|Il sentiero dell'unicorno]] * [[Paperino e il serraglio mitologico|Il serraglio mitologico]] * [[Paperino e il tesoro dei vichinghi|Il tesoro dei vichinghi]] * [[Paperino e il turismo veloce|Il turismo veloce]] * [[Paperino in vacanza|In vacanza]] * [[Paperino e l'albergo di Fonte-Ribalda|L'albergo di Fonte Ribalda]] * [[Paperino e l'anello della mummia|L'anello della mummia]] * [[Paperino e l'auto a pezzi|L'auto a pezzi]] * [[Paperino e l'eco magica|L'eco magica]] * [[L'eredità di Paperino|L'eredità]] * [[Paperino e l'uomo di Ula-Ula|L'uomo di Ula-Ula]] * [[Paperino e l'oro gelato|L'oro gelato]] * [[Paperino e la cimice Tuff-Tuff|La cimice Tuff-Tuff]] * [[Paperino e la filosofia flippista|La filosofia flippista]] * [[Paperino e la fortuna sott'olio|La fortuna sott'olio]] * [[Paperino e la margherita|La margherita]] * [[Paperino e la pioggia d'oro|La pioggia d'oro]] * [[Paperino e la sposa persiana|La sposa persiana]] * [[Paperino e la valle proibita|La valle proibita]] * [[Paperino e le forze occulte|Le forze occulte]] * [[Paperino e le spie atomiche|Le spie atomiche]] * [[Paperino maestro giardiniere|Maestro giardiniere]] * [[Paperino nel tempo che fu|Nel tempo che fu]] * [[Paperino nell'Africa più nera|Nell'Africa più nera]] * [[Occhio ai dettagli]] * [[Paperino pattinatore da brividi|Pattinatore da brividi]] * [[Paperino sceriffo di Valmitraglia|Sceriffo di Valmitraglia]] * [[Paperino spia|Spia]] * [[I Tre Caballeros cavalcano ancora]] * [[I magnifici sette (meno quattro) Caballeros|I magnifici sette (meno 4) Caballeros]] Pippo e... * [[Topolino e Pippo cervello del secolo|Cosmico]] * [[Topolino & Pippo in: I predatori del tempio perduto|I predatori del tempio perduto]] * [[Pippo e la fattucchiera|La fattucchiera]] Minni e... Paperina e... Pluto e... Oswald e... Pietro Gambadilegno e... Eta Beta e... * [[Eta Beta l'uomo del 2000|L'uomo del 2000]] * [[Topolino e lo strano potere di Flip|Lo strano potere di Flip]] Qui, Quo, Qua e... Gastone e... * [[Paperino lingualunga|Lingualunga]] * [[Paperino e l'amuleto del cugino Gastone|L'amuleto del cugino Gastone]] * [[Paperino e lo scalognofugo triplo|Lo scalognofugo triplo]] Zio Paperone e... * [[Il Natale di Paperino sul Monte Orso|Il Natale sul Monte Orso]] * [[Zio Paperone a nord dello Yukon|A Nord dello Yukon]] * [[Paperino e i gamberi in salmì|I gamberi in salmì]] * [[Paperino e il feticcio|Il feticcio]] * [[Paperino e il ventino fatale|Il ventino fatale]] * [[Zio Paperone e i misteri della cattedrale|I misteri della cattedrale]] * [[Il clan di Zio Paperone]] * [[Paperino e il segreto del vecchio castello|Il segreto del vecchio castello]] * [[Zio Paperone e il tesoro della regina|Il tesoro della regina]] * [[Zio Paperone e il torneo monetario|Il torneo monetario]] * [[Zio Paperone e il campionato di quattrini|Il campionato di quattrini]] * [[Zio Paperone e il figlio del sole|Il figlio del sole]] * [[Zio Paperone e l'ultimo balabù|L'ultimo Balabù]] * [[Zio Paperone e la cassa di rafano|La cassa di rafano]] * [[Zio Paperone e la disfida dei dollari|La disfida dei dollari]] * [[Paperino e la ghiacciata dei dollari|La ghiacciata dei dollari]] * [[Zio Paperone e la dollarallergia|La dollarallergia]] * [[Zio Paperone e il ritorno a Xanadu|Il ritorno a Xanadu]] * [[Zio Paperone e la gara sul fiume|La gara sul fiume]] * [[Zio Paperone e la Stella del Polo|La Stella del Polo]] * [[Zio Paperone e la superbenzina|La superbenzina]] * [[Zio Paperone snob di società|Snob di società]] * [[Zio Paperone due nipoti, nessun profitto|Due nipoti, nessun profitto]] * [[Zio Paperone e i terremotari|I terremotari]] * [[Paperino e il Maragià del Verdestan|Il Maragià del Verdestan]] * [[Zio Paperone e il pesce (d'oro) d'aprile|Il Pesce (d'oro) d'Aprile]] * [[Zio Paperone e il ratto del ratto|Il ratto del ratto]] * [[Zio Paperone e il ratto di Brigitta|Il ratto di Brigitta]] * [[Zio Paperone e il re del fiume d'oro|Il re del fiume d'oro]] * [[Zio Paperone e il solvente universale|Il solvente universale]] * [[Zio Paperone e il cavaliere nero|Il cavaliere nero]] * [[Il matrimonio di Zio Paperone]] * [[Zio Paperone e il tesoro dei dieci avatar|Il tesoro dei dieci avatar]] * [[Zio Paperone e il tesoro di Creso|Il tesoro di Creso]] * [[Zio Paperone e il tesoro di Marco Polo|Il tesoro di Marco Polo]] * [[Zio Paperone e il tesoro sotto vetro|Il tesoro sotto vetro]] * [[Zio Paperone – L'ultimo signore dell'Eldorado|L'ultimo signore dell'Eldorado]] * [[Paperino e il vascello fantasma|Il vascello fantasma]] * [[Zio Paperone e il vello d'oro|Il vello d'oro]] * [[Zio Paperone in fortuna sulle rocce|In fortuna sulle rocce]] * [[Zio Paperone L'attacco delle orribili creature spaziali|L'attacco delle orribili creature spaziali]] * [[Zio Paperone e l'isola alla fine del tempo|L'isola alla fine del tempo]] * [[Zio Paperone e l'isola dei Menehunes|L'isola dei Menehunes]] * [[Zio Paperone e l'isola del cavolo|L'isola del cavolo]] * [[Zio Paperone e un fiume di soldi|Un fiume di soldi]] * [[Zio Paperone e l'isola nel cielo|L'isola nel cielo]] * [[Zio Paperone e la cassaforte di cristallo|La cassaforte di cristallo]] * [[Zio Paperone e la caverna di Alì Babà|La caverna di Alì Babà]] * [[Paperino e la leggenda dello Scozzese Volante|La leggenda dello Scozzese Volante]] * [[Zio Paperone e la maledizione di Nostrildamus|La maledizione di Nostrildamus]] * [[Zio Paperone – La moneta|La moneta]] * [[Paperino e le lenticchie di Babilonia|Le lenticchie di Babilonia]] * [[Zio Paperone e le miniere di re Salomone|Le miniere di Re Salomone]] * [[Zio Paperone e le sette città di Cibola|Le sette città di Cibola]] * [[Zio Paperone monarca del bestiame|Monarca del bestiame]] * [[Zio Paperone nella terra degli Indiani Pigmei|Nella terra degli indiani pigmei]] * [[Zio Paperone e la guerra dei wendigo|La guerra dei wendigo]] * [[Paperobot contro i Paperoidi]] * [[Zio Paperone pesca lo Skirillione|Pesca lo Skirillione]] * [[Sua maestà de' Paperoni]] * [[Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni]] * [[Decini e destini|0)Decini e destini]] * [[L'ultimo del Clan de' Paperoni|1)L'ultimo del Clan de' Paperoni]] * [[Il signore del Mississippi|2)Il signore del Mississippi]] * [[Il cowboy delle Terre Maledette|3)Il cowboy delle Terre Maledette]] * [[Il capitano cow-boy del Cutty Sark|4)Il capitano cowboy del Cutty Sark]] * [[Il re di Copper Hill|5)Il re di Copper Hill]] * [[Il nuovo proprietario del Castello de' Paperoni|6)Il nuovo proprietario del Castello de' Paperoni]] * [[Il terrore del Transvaal|7)Il terrore del Transvaal]] * [[Il vigilante di Pizen Bluff|8)Il vigilante di Pizen Bluff]] * [[Il leggendario papero del deserto d'Australia|9)Il leggendario papero del deserto d'Australia]] * [[L'argonauta del Fosso dell'Agonia Bianca|10)L'argonauta del Fosso dell'Agonia Bianca]] * [[La prigioniera del fosso dell'agonia bianca|11)La prigioniera del Fosso dell'Agonia Bianca]] * [[Cuori dello Yukon|12)Cuori dello Yukon]] * [[Il miliardario di Colle Fosco|13)Il miliardario di Colle Fosco]] * [[L'invasore di Forte Paperopoli|14)L'invasore di Forte Paperopoli]] * [[L'astuto papero del varco di Culebra|15)L'astuto papero del Varco di Culebra]] * [[Il cuore dell'impero|16)Il cuore dell'impero]] * [[Il papero più ricco del mondo|17)Il papero più ricco del mondo]] * [[Il segreto dell'Olandese]] * [[L'ultima slitta per Dawson]] * [[Zio Paperone e la favolosa pietra filosofale|La favolosa pietra filosofale]] * [[Zio Paperone – La corona dei re crociati|La corona dei re crociati]] * [[Una lettera da casa]] * [[La ricerca di Kalevala]] * [[Il sogno di una vita]] * [[Qualcosa di veramente speciale]] * [[Music Inspired by the Life and Times of Scrooge|Music inspired by the Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck]] Paperetta Yè-Yè e... * [[Arriva Paperetta Yè-Yè]] Archimede Pitagorico e... * [[La prima invenzione di Archimede|La prima invenzione]] * [[Archimede Pitagorico in "Il Pifferaio magico di Paperopoli"|Il pifferaio magico di Paperopoli]] * [[Paperino e la macchina soffiapensieri|Le scatole pensanti]] * [[Paperino e la macchina soffiapensieri/pdf|Le scatole pensanti/pdf]] Amelia e... * [[Zio Paperone e la fattucchiera|La fattucchiera]] * [[Zio Paperone novello Ulisse|Novello Ulisse]] * [[Amelia maga del cangiante|Maga del cangiante]] * [[Zio Paperone "su un piatto d'argento"|Su un piatto d'argento]] * [[Zio Paperone – Un problema di memoria|Un problema di memoria]] * [[Zio Paperone e una questione di estrema gravità|Una questione di estrema gravità]] La Banda Bassotti e... * [[Zio Paperone e la Banda Bassotti|La Banda Bassotti]] * [[Bassotti contro deposito|Contro deposito]] Le Giovani Marmotte e... * [[Zio Paperone e i guardiani della biblioteca perduta|I guardiani della biblioteca perduta]] * [[Le Giovani Marmotte – Q.U.E.S.T.I.O.N.E.D.I.G.E.R.G.O.|Q.U.E.S.T.I.O.N.E.D.I.G.E.R.G.O.]] Saghe a fumetti Disney * [[C'era una volta... in America|C'era una volta...in America]] * [[Le leggendarie imprese di Topolino Kid]] * [[Topolinia 20802]] * [[Tops Stories]] * [[I bis-bis di Pippo]] * [[Dal diario di Paperina]] * [[Le storie della Baia]] * [[Tutti i milioni di Paperone]] * [[Premiata ditta Filo e Brigitta|Premiata Ditta Filo & Brigitta]] * [[Cronache dal Pianeta T]] * [[Cronache della Frontiera|Le cronache della Frontiera]] * [[Saga della Spada di Ghiaccio]] * [[Il Grande Splash]] * [[Il papero del mistero]] * [[La grande corsa]] * [[Messer Papero]] * [[Paperolimpiadi]] * [[Storia e gloria della dinastia dei paperi|Storia e Gloria della Dinastia dei Paperi]] * [[Alla ricerca della pietra zodiacale]] * [[Raceworld]] * [[Wizards of Mickey]] * [[Mickey Mouse Mystery Magazine]] * [[X-Mickey]] Parodie Disney * [[Storie Disney in costume]] * [[Parodie Disney]] * [[L'inferno di Topolino]] * [[Dracula di Bram Topker]] * [[Duckenstein di Mary Shelduck]] * [[Paperino fornaretto di Venezia|Fornaretto di Venezia]] * [[Guerra e pace|Guerra e Pace]] * [[Topolino e i dolci segreti di Twin Pipps|I dolci segreti di Twin Pipps]] * [[I promessi topi]] * [[I promessi paperi]] * [[Paperino e il conte di Montecristo|Il conte di Montecristo]] * [[Il dottor Paperus]] * [[Il mistero dei candelabri]] * [[Paperino e il vento del Sud|Il vento del Sud]] * [[Paperinik e l'arca dimenticata|L'arca dimenticata]] * [[Paperinik e il tempio indiano|Il tempio indiano]] * [[Topolino presenta "La strada"|La strada]] * [[La vera storia di Novecento]] * [[Lo strano caso del Dottor Ratkyll e di Mister Hyde|Lo strano caso del dottor Ratkyll e di mister Hyde]] * [[La lunga fuga]] * [[Paperiade]] * [[Paperodissea]] * [[Paperin de Paperac]] * [[Paperin Meschino]] * [[Paperino Don Chisciotte]] * [[Paperina di Rivondosa]] * [[Paperopoli liberata]] * [[Quacklight - Vampiri fascinosi a Paperopoli]] * [[Star Top - Terza Generazione]] SuperDisney * [[Paperinik]] * [[Paper Bat]] * [[Paperinika]] * [[Super Pippo|Superpippo]] * [[Vespa Vermiglia]] * [[Cavaliere Analogico|Cavaliere analogico]] * [[Inquinator]] * [[Mr. Invisible]] * [[Spectrus]] * [[Zantaf|Dottor Zantaf]] * [[Paperinik e altri supereroi]] * [[Paperinik Cult]] * [[Paperinik Appgrade]] * [[Paperinik (fumetto)|Paperinik (libretto)]] * [[Paperinik il diabolico vendicatore]] * [[Paperinik contro tutti]] * [[Paperinika e il filo di Arianna]] * [[Paperon Intelligence Agency]] * [[Saga di Pikappa]] * [[Pikappa]] * [[Uno]] * [[Odin Eidolon]] * [[Everett Ducklair]] * [[Custode della Camera Omega]] * [[Xadhoom]] * [[Lyla Lay]] * [[Tempolizia]] * [[Angus Fangus]] * [[Camera 9]] * [[Mary Ann Flagstarr]] * [[Evron]] * [[Coolflame]] * [[Organizzazione (PK)|Organizzazione (PK]]) * [[Razziatore]] * [[Due]] * [[Vulnus Vendor]] * [[Moldrock]] * [[Pi-kar|Pi-Kar]] * [[Cronovela]] * [[Ducklair Tower]] * [[PK]] * [[PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures]] * [[PK²]] * [[PK - Pikappa]] * [[PKNE - Paperinik New Era]] * [[Potere e potenza]] * [[Gli argini del tempo]] * [[Il raggio nero]] * [[Cronaca di un ritorno]] * [[Il marchio di Moldrock]] * [[L'orizzonte degli eventi]] * [[Droidi]] * [[Universo PK]] * [[Paperinik e la macchina del Fangus]] * [[Chi è PK?]] * [[DoubleDuck]] * [[Timecrime|PK vs DD - Timecrime]] * [[Ultraheroes]] * [[Fantomius]] * [[Le Strabilianti Imprese di Fantomius ladro gentiluomo|Le strabilianti imprese di Fantomius ladro gentiluomo]] * [[Mickey Mouse Mystery Magazine]] [[:Categoria:Cartoni|Cortometraggi]] [[:Categoria:Silly Symphonies|Sinfonie Allegre]] * [[Sinfonie Allegre]] * [[Il Re Mida|Re Mida]] Serie dei Sensazionali Sei * [[Topolino e i fantasmi|I fantasmi]] * [[Spettacolo di beneficenza]] Paperino e Pippo Paperino e Pluto [[:Categoria:Corti di Topolino|Topolino e...]] * [[Filmografia di Topolino]] * [[Steamboat Willie]] [[:Categoria:Corti di Paperino|Paperino e...]] * [[Filmografia di Paperino]] * [[La gallinella saggia]] Paperino militare [[:Categoria:Corti di Pippo|Pippo e...]] * [[Filmografia di Pippo]] * [[Pippo e Wilbur|Wilbur]] [[:Categoria:Corti di Minni|Minni e...]] * [[Filmografia di Minni]] Paperina e... * [[Filmografia di Paperina]] [[:Categoria:Corti di Pluto|Pluto e...]] * [[Filmografia di Pluto]] * [[Topolino a pesca|A pesca]] * [[Topolino e la foca|La foca]] Oswald e... Pietro Gambadilegno e... * [[Filmografia di Pietro Gambadilegno]] [[:Categoria:Corti di Qui, Quo, Qua|Qui, Quo, Qua e...]] * [[Filmografia di Qui, Quo, Qua]] * [[La notte di Halloween]] [[:Categoria:Corti di Cip e Ciop|Cip & Ciop e...]] * [[Filmografia di Cip e Ciop|Filmografia di Cip & Ciop]] * [[L'albero di Natale di Pluto|L'albero di Natale]] Louie il leone di montagna e... Orso Onofrio e... * [[Filmografia di Humphrey l'orso|Filmografia di Orso Onofrio]] Bootle Beetle e... Spike l'ape e... Ezechiele Lupo e... Cortometraggi educativi Cortometraggi pubblicitari * [[The Spirit of '43|The spirit of '43]] Altri cortometraggi * [[Filmografia di Paperon de' Paperoni]] Giochi